


Fresh Pastries and Strawberry Milk

by Flamie



Series: LOVE Bakery [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baker! Jonghyun, Baking, Bread, Dongho has pastries cravings, Everyone is in quarantine mode, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minhyun is a dramatic friend, Minki is a good friend, Pastries, Slow Burn, domestic?, jbaek, social distancing, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: During this time of uncertainty and calamity, Dongho was craving for fresh baked goods. Lucky for him Minki knew a guy.Or where Jonghyun runs a somehow legit black market bakery in his apartment.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: LOVE Bakery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779799
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	Fresh Pastries and Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekhos_sassy_ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhos_sassy_ass/gifts).



> Inspired by the hilarious group chat me and my moots had a few weeks back

Dongho moped as he played with his neighbor fluffy siamese cat on the balcony.  
  
With the strict social distancing and self quarantine going on in Seoul, the usual active music producer was feeling a bit claustrophobic; even with the high speed internet connection and his hi-tech equipments enabling him to be able to stay connected and work from home, as well as the spacious balcony with the numerous succulents he been growing, enabling him for a change of scenery every time he steps out for fresh air.  
  
He sighed again as he teased Lucky wit the ribbon he was holding, the fluffy siamese cat glared at him for moving the toy away from her every few minute.  
  
"Shut up, your sighing is annoying." Choi Mingi opened his eyes and glared at him from the balcony next to him. Ever since the quarantine started, the once two strangers had spent time talking to each other at least an hour a day, by week 2, making appointments to exercise together from their respective balconies everyday (Mingi spent the first few sessions cursing him as he huffed through the exercises). "What is it?"  
  
"I missed going outside," Dongho complained, "I missed my daily gym sessions, I missed walking to my favourite coffee shop across the studio, I even missed my workplace. More importantly, I missed fresh food. All I have in my kitchen right now are just ramyun, instant rice and instant coffee." He pouted, resting his chin on the connecting railing.  
  
Minki eyeing his sulking neighbour cautiously, understanding his feelings quite well.  
  
"Yea, I get that but unfortunately I have no idea on how to help you with that. But what if," minki hesitatingly said, "What if I knew a guy? Someone that makes fresh bread?"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Instead of replying back, Mingi took out a box and push it across the balcony. Staring weirdly at his friend, Dongho slowly opened the box just to have his nose assaulted by the numerous familiar scents he thought he would never smell ever again.  
  
He stared at the warm apple pie in the box before looking up incredulously at Mingi. "How did you even?"  
  
"Try a slice first." The model and social influencer said first, giving him a fork as he leaned against the connecting railing. "Then I'll answer your question."  
  
Dongho hurriedly dug into the pie, moaning as the delicate taste of tangy apple, sugary cinnamon and sweet buttery sauce melts in his mouth.

“How?! Where did you even get this?”

“One of the guys in Apartment 6-8 is having a side business procuring food items. Heck I even ordered a custard pie from him but it gonna take a week though.” Mingi pouted.

“A week?! Why, does he need to milk the cow himself?” Dongho laughed at his joke while Mingi glared at him.

“Shut up. Anyways that how the entire building is getting extra food supplies. I’m surprised you don’t know about this.”

“You know me, I don’t really pay attention much to anything else when I’m busy with music.” He took another bite of the pie, enjoying the flavors. “So he can get you anything?”

“Within reason. He also bakes so his pastries are fresh.”

Dongho chewed on it and decided to shallow his pride. “How do I contact him?”

“Just go to the apartment and ask for Kim Jonghyun.”

* * *

Standing just outside the apartment, Dongho hesitated. Was he really going to do this? Meet Mingi’s shady connection just to get his hands on fresh pastries?

The sudden smell of cinnamon and fresh bread suddenly wafting out of the apartment clinched it, hurriedly knocking on the door,his mouth watering at the idea of the newly baked pastry.

The door opened and revealed a young man peering from the door, wearing a black hoodie and had dashes of flour on his cheek. “Can I help you?” He asked warily.

“Em, I’m looking for Kim Jonghyun. Choi Mingi told me I can find him here.” He quickly added as the young man stared suspiciously at him.

“I’m Jonghyun.”

Dongho blinked. Wow, he really wasn’t what he expected. Instead of meeting a shady character running the shady business, Jonghyun looks kinda…cute.

Uncomfortable with the intense stare, Jonghyun loudly cleared his throat, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Sorry. Mingi said I can get fresh bread here.”

The young man nodded and opened the door wider, inviting him in. Stepping gingerly into the apartment, Dongho surprised to see the clearly expensive gaming consoles, the shelves of game CDs and figurines, a huge Squirtle plushie leaning against the wall.

It doesn’t look like the last place you would think a bakery would be.

Until you take in the heavenly spread of baked goods on the kitchen counter, the delicious scents wafted in the air, the expensive looking industrial oven at the corner of the kitchen.

‘You don’t look like the type.” Dongho blurted out, then winced.

“I’m not.” The young man grinned as he moved past Dongho and into the kitchen, picking up a baking tray with freshly baked buns and placed them on the counter.

Noticing Dongho’s inquiring look, the man offered helpfully, “My sister’s a pastry chef and I usually helped out at her bakery in Dongdaemun before the quarantine started.Guess I picked up enough skills there.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, an act Dongho find it quite charming.

“Is it possible I could buy some of your bread?” Dongho turned his golden eyes at the baker hopefully. “It’s okay if I can’t but I really haven’t had any fresh pastries for weeks now.” he said mournfully.

The baker laughed and pushed the plate of bun toward him. “Its just so happened I made some extra cinnamon buns. You can have these if you don’t mind.”

Dongho smiled in delight, not knowing Jonghyun had frozen in surprise by the bright smile. “I like cinnamon buns! Thanks!”

He sank his teeth into the bread and moaned at the burst of tastes dancing in his mouth. Looking up from the bread he teared half into, he saw Jonghyun with his cheeks red as he stared dazed at him.

“Is there something on my mouth?” Dongho asked as he rubbed his fingers around his lips and licked at the excess cinnamon sugar sticking on them. If anything, Jonghyun turned even more red as he turned into the kitchen,muttering something being a bit too much.

* * *

At first, it started by accident. Nayoung and her girlfriend, Kyulkyung had complained about missing fresh pastries during one of their online gaming session and Raina noona who had helpfully mentioned that Jonghyun know how to bake to the girls.

Crumpled from the constant begging and puppy eyes, the pro-gamer had put on his apron and baked a batch of red bean buns and charged the girls for the milk money. Next thing he knew, everyone on the apartment block had came to him for bread and pastries.

Luckily with the supplies his family had been sending, he was able to accommodate the orders and getting supplement income aside from his usual gaming podcasts during the pandemic.

Everything was good and dandy.

Till his latest customer came.

The confused albeit very handsome man with golden tanned skin (how) stood in front of his doorstep, looking at him hopefully with his big, sparkly golden eyes, shooting the loveliest smile Jonghyun had ever seen in his twenty five years.

Urgh, he felt so attacked with all the feels he’s getting. He’s charging Minki extra on his next order for this.

He turned and ran into the kitchen, his cheeks red in embarrassment as he packed the rest of the cinnamon buns for the handsome man, who’s still watching him closely from the counter.

And then he came every single day, armed with a laptop, asking shyly if he could stay and watch him baked.

Which was a quite a flattering experience, to have a such handsome man watching your every move in the kitchen and willing to even help out even with the messiest errands.

And fuck, the glimpses of his numerous, rather sexy tattoos peeking from under his shirt as he stretched to grab something from the cupboard, or the shapely ass and thigh when he bend down to pick something had ruined quite a few batch of pastries.

This isn’t good for his health damnit.

* * *

Minki stared at Dongho as he shared his latest haul from apartment 6-8 with him as they hung out together at their respective balconies, enjoying the sunset.

“You been over to Jonghyun’s a lot these days.” he said, as he bit into the cupcake, damn these are good. “I’m surprised you able to get fresh pastries everyday. We usually had to wait for a while for our order.”

Dongho laughed. “What are you talking about? Its just leftovers. Jonghyun made extras when he baked them for his clients.”

“Yea right. And he just so happens to make extra every single time and give it to you for free. I dunno which are denser; you or him?” Mingi snorted and swiped a few more of the cupcakes before running off.

* * *

“Thanks for helping me Dongho-ya. I know I promised to game together.” Jonghyun said apologetically as they wrapped the last of the churros. Some of the his clients had came together and ordered a huge order of churros to be be shared with entire building and together with the standing order of pastries, the two had worked together to bake and packed the orders.

“I don’t mind, Jonghyun-ah. I don’t mind helping.” Dongho giggled as he nibbled on one of the churros. “It’s kinda fun actually.”

The two grinned at each other when the doorbell rang. They both turned just in time for the door to open and a very handsome and tall fox-eyed man came in and threw himself on Jonghyun.

“Jjyu-ya, I missed you so much.”

“Hey Minhyun.” Jonghyun reciprocate the hug for a moment before pushing him away, greeting the petite man beside him. “Hey Aron hyung.”

“Sup?” he greeted before nodding at Dongho. “I see you have a new friend.”

“This is Kang Dongho. He’s been helping me out for a while now.”

Dongho feels like quailing from the intense stare the fox-eyed man was giving him, who stopped when Jonghyun poked him on the ribs.

“Stop that, you’re scaring him, Hyun-ah.”

“I don’t like him. What do we know about him?” Minhyun said bluntly. “what if he wants you for your baking skills and decided to steal you away? Locking you in his dungeon? How am I gonna get my supplies then?” He wailed dramatically, holding onto Jonghyun, who just endured the hug with a look of resignation.

The two suddenly moved aside as someone hipchecked them on his way to the kitchen. “Sorry J ah, Dongho-ssi,” Aron said, the shorter man sampling the churros. “He’s just been dramatic because another of his musical got postponed till further date.”

“Hyung,” Minhyun whined, dragging Jonghyun with him as he hugged his boyfriend. “you supposed to support me.”

“Not when you’re being ridiculous like this.”

Minhyun pouted before turning to Dongho. “I’m sorry, I guess you’re a good person since Jonghyun letting you help him in his kitchen.” He then bend down to whisper theatrically, “He must really like you a lot in fact to do so.”

"Minhyun!” Jonghyun yelled, red cheeks in embarrassment.

* * *

Dongho watched, wide-eyed, overwhelmed as people kept streaming into the apartment, trying to get their hands on the fresh churros and bread. Hugging his portion Jonghyun had thoughtfully put aside before he opened his doors, he snuck away out the quickly crowded kitchen and into the balcony.

“You okay?” Jonghyun came to him, 15 minutes later, when one of his client mentioned in passing about the handsome looking guy stranded on his balcony. “I guess you felt overwhelmed? I should have warned you about it.”

“I’m okay.” he smiled shyly, nibbling on his last churros.”Its kinda nice actually.”

“Will you stay? I’m planning to do some clean up and then test out some of the games my fan sent me. Would you join me?”

Dongho lit up in delight. “Of course!”

* * *

Helping Jonghyun hauling the last of the boxes into the apartment, Dongho poked one of them. Jonghyun told him that he had gotten fresh ingredients every week courtesy of his family in Gangneung,whom does fresh product deliveries into the city and sent him supplies during every delivery which then he would sell to his neighbors.

“Did your parents sent you any kimchi and gim? Can I buy some from you?” He asked, craving for some kimchi stew.

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you later. Anyways, here’s something for you.” Jonghyun pulled out a small box and passed it to him. He opened and stared in surprise at the luscious red berries resting inside it. “I remembered you mentioned about wanting to make fresh strawberry milk. I know its not Jeju strawberries but I hope this is okay.”

“You remembered.” Dongho smiled at the box of strawberries, peering shyly at Jonghyun.

“I remembered everything you said.” Jonghyun turned to the pastel cookies dough they were setting before, missing the intense look Dongho was giving him.

* * *

That night, Jonghyun was setting aside the batch of bread for tomorrow when someone knocked on the door. Wiping his hands as he made for the door, he was surprised to see Dongho standing outside holding a large jug with him.

"I made strawberry milk! Let’s drink.” Jonghyun snorted but let him in.

Setting the two glasses and plate of cookies on the table, he watched as Dongho carefully pour the milk into the glasses. “I’m surprised you actually coming here tonight just to share this with me.”

“Its nicer to drink it fresh. Plus,” Dongho passed the glass to him, smiling, “I wanted to share it with you.” he said bashfully.

Jonghyun sipped the cool drink, quietly enjoying the taste of sweet strawberry milk as he turned to him. “This is delicious Dongho. Thank you for sharing with me.” He smiled sweetly.

Staring at the strawberry flavoured milk mustache, Dongho leaned in a daze and used his thumb to wipe the stain away. Looking how red his cheeks had turned, Dongho decided to take a leap of faith.

And kissed him.

Pulling away from Jonghyun, Dongho couldn’t help but smiled at his dazed look as the baker touched his lips in surprise. He couldn’t resist and pulled back in to place another kiss, enjoying the taste of strawberries lingering in the kiss.

“I heard they lifting some of the restrictions next week.” Dongho muttered against his lips. “We should go out for a walk by the park and see the flowers.”

Jonghyun smiled, “Are you asking me on a date?” he asked, flattered the handsome man was asking him.

“If I say its a date, will you say yes?”

Jonghyun didn’t replied but pulled him back into another strawberry flavoured kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Review or Dongho will be angry and won't share his bread


End file.
